Esqueça esse livro
by Fkake
Summary: Hermione queria terminar de ler seu livro, mas Harry tinha outros planos.


Esqueça esse livro.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava exatamente como ela gostava, aquecido pelo fogo da lareira, seu acento favorito era justamente uma das poltronas próxima a lareira e naquele horário já estava quase todos em seus quartos dormindo, no entanto Hermione queria terminar aquele livro que o professor de porção passará como tema para exame dele que ocorreria no dia seguinte.

Sua atenção do livro fora brutalmente interrompida quando o livro fora arrancado de suas mãos abriu a boca pronta para reclamar, mas ele lhe dera um daqueles lindos sorrisos, ainda sujo com o uniforme de quadribol, Rony havia lhe dito que ele havia ficado no campo voando, habito que possuía sempre que estava preocupado com algo.

- Harry, temos exame amanha, me deixe terminar de ler o livro.

- Esqueça esse livro, Mione.

- Só faltam algumas paginas para termina-lo, me devolva, por favor.

Ele se limitou em fazer não com a cabeça deixando a cabeça pender para o lado direito a observando, o óculos desceu um pouco pelo nariz.

- Mesmo sem terminar a leitura desse livro, aposto que tirará a maior nota da turma.

- Você deveria ler ao menos um pouco esse livro, é muito bom, fala muito sobre ingredientes e a forma adequada de prepara-los para termos uma poção perfeita, você não estudou nada para esse exame, vai dar motivos para o Snap tirar pontos da Grifinória.

- Se perde cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória me render beijos das minha namorada essa note, é um preço que estou disposto a pagar.

- Serio?

- Muito serio.

- Que pena que ela não vai lhe beijar se você não a deixar de ler seu livro.

Ele arrumou o óculos sobre o nariz, aproximou o tronco da garota que esticou o braço em uma tentativa frustrada de agarrar o livro, Harry fora mais rápido afastando o livro dela, no entanto ela não se daria por vencida, se ajoelhou na poltrona jogando o tronco encima do rapaz, mas suas tentativas de agarrar o livro estavam sendo todas frustradas arrancando dele algumas risadas.

Hermione parou o braço do ar arregalando os olhos, Harry estreitou os olhos confuso com a nova ação dela.

- Professora McGonagall.

Harry virou o rosto para olhar a onde a garota estava olhando, mas seu arrependimento veio em seguida quando sentiu o peso do livro ser retirado de sua mão, não evitou bater na própria testa inconformado por cair em um truque tão velho.

- Volte aqui sua sabe-tudo.

Correu na direção dela que seguia para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino, felizmente suas pernas eram maiores que a dela, então alcança-la foi fácil, só não contava com o desviou de Hermione que o fez frear quase perdendo o equilibro, voltou a persegui-la pela sala comunal, não evitou uma gargalhada quando a garota passou por debaixo da mesa para escapar de ser apanhada, Harry pulou a mesa agarrando o ombro dela, os dois foram ao chão.

- Você está bem? – ficou com o tronco sobre o dela.

Hermione estava com o rosto corado e respirava fundo, estava abraçada com o livro e olhou desconfiada para as mãos do rapaz esperando que ele tentasse lhe tirar novamente o livro.

- Está tentando desviar minha atenção para me roubar o livro.

- Não uso os seus truques sujos para conseguir o que eu quero.

- Meus truques sujos?

- Professora McGonagall. – ele imitou a expressão dela a fazendo rir. – Meus truques são mais refinados e muito mais prazerosos.

- Serio? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha esquerda. – Me mostre.

- Não sei, você não vai resistir e depois vai brigar comigo pois não lhe deixei estudar, talvez eu devo ir tomar um banho e dormir. - Ele deslizou o nariz sobre o dela rosando levemente seus lábios no dela.

- É... talvez você devesse mesmo subir e me deixar terminar de ler.

- Ou talvez eu devesse – ele precisou seu lábio no dela em um selinho um tanto demorado. – reclamar os beijos da minha namorada que tanto desejei quando vinha para cá.

- Bom, talvez você devesse fazer isso também.

- Não era para eu ir tomar banho?

Ela usou a mão direita para limpar o barro na bochecha do rapaz.

- Até que você esta uma gracinha assim.

- Não conhecia esse seu gosto rústico, Mione.

Ela deu de ombro o fazendo rir, ele quebrou a distancia que os separavam e a beijou, seus beijos eram sempre ternos, calmos, não eram apenas beijos, era mais uma forma intima de aproveitar um ao outro, no entanto dessa vez Hermione não evitou de rir quando sentiu o peso do livro sumir sendo seguindo por um baque no chão.

**###-###**

**Oi, nunca escrevi uma fic H²**

**Mas me veio essa idéia, me pareceu fofinha quando estava apenas na minha mente, no entanto vendo agora, não estou mais tão certa disso.**

**Ficou tonto, nunca gosto do que escrevo, bom, se gostou me fale, se não gostou, pode falar também que assim eu capricho mais na próxima (se houver).**

**Bjs**


End file.
